The Good Kind of Trouble
by Amplify. Your. Imagination
Summary: From the minute Scott Smalls met Benny Rodriguez, he knew he was in trouble. But the questiong was, was is good or bad? Read and find out. Slash, OOC, AU


**Hey, guys. I just wanted to put this up. It's been on my mind for a while now. This is just a short little oneshot that is pure fluff, promise. I hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

From the moment Scott Smalls laid eyes on Benny Rodriguez, he knew it would lead to trouble. Maybe it was never a conscious thought, but it was there, lurking in the very depths of his mind. This boy was a danger to him. He knew it in his heart of hearts, but he could do nothing to stop it.

Now, seven years after they met, that trouble would finally make itself known.

Thinking back, Scotty could see now what he hadn't seen then. He looked harder at the events of the last years, taking place when he and Benny were alone.

None of this had begun until they started high school; not to this extent, at least. Sure, when they had first met, Benny had touched him, talked to him in a way that he didn't with other people, but they had been too young at the time. They didn't have many thoughts on sex, were too shy to ever try anything; Squints had been the only exception, and even he would only go so far.

When Benny had gripped his shoulders, squeezing comfortingly, he had thought nothing of it. When Benny would stay the night at his house and would take his clothes off in front of him, he thought it was just a habit from the locker room.

He didn't realize what was really going on, though, until it hit him upside the head, quite literally.

They had been out at the sandlot, just him and Benny, when it had happened. They had been playing catch, the others not being able to come out to make an actual game of it. So, they stuck to just tossing the ball around.

Scotty had seen Hercules make an appearance outside the gate, though, and hadn't been paying attention as the ball flew at him knocking into his head so hard that he fell to the ground.

Benny had run toward him, kneeling down next to him and apologizing profusely. Looking up at him, Scotty saw something in Benny's eyes, something that he had never seen before. Benny's eyes had welled up with an emotion so consuming that Scotty couldn't look away, even though Benny was leaning toward him.

He was trapped in that all-consuming expression as Benny's head came down, brushing their lips together gently. He pulled away just enough to make sure Scotty was okay with it before leaning back into him. Scotty gave into what he hadn't realized he wanted until that moment.

Scotty put his arms around Benny's neck, threading his fingers into Benny's hair as he leaned back with Benny following him down. The kiss that had started out as a gentle caress quickly turned passionate as Benny's hand slid under Scotty's shirt to his nipple, pinching the nub until it pebbled under his ministrations.

It was Benny who pulled back first, resting his forehead against Scotty's as his hand slid back down Scotty's chest to rest at the waist of his jeans, fingers sliding seductively across the smooth skin.

"As much as I would love to have you right here and now, you deserve better than to lose your virginity in the dirt." Benny said, reluctantly removing himself from his position on top of Scotty before reaching down to pull him up.

As Scotty stood, he blushed a bright red and looked back at the ground, refusing to meet Benny's eyes.

He felt warm fingers touch the underside of his chin, pulling his face up. "None of that now. Don't go being all shy on me." Benny whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Scotty's lips.

Scotty blushed again, but met Benny's eyes and smiled softly. Benny smiled back, reached out and took Scotty's hand and started toward the exit of the sandlot.

"You, know… it would be fitting…" Scotty started, stopping as what he was thinking made him blush again.

"What would be fitting?" Benny asked curiously, noticing the blush splattering Scotty's cheeks.

Scotty looked back down at the ground and mumbled softly, "I was just saying that… it would be fitting to lose my virginity to you here, in a place that means so much to the both of us."

Benny laughed softly, wondering how Scotty could blush so much. "Well, you're just gonna have to settle for your first kiss, aren't you, baby?" Benny leaned down and pressed a kiss to Scotty's still read cheek before continuing out the gate.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know. :)**

**xoxo,**

**kitkat**


End file.
